injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Floyd Lawton (Free For All)
|} Floyd Lawton is a hired mercenary that travels the world searching for a target to assassinate. He currently has six incarnations in Injustice: Free for All. 'Background' Floyd idolized his brother, but had a regular mother and an abusive father. So, Floyd attempted to assassinate the father while he was trying to kill Floyd's brother by sitting on a branch and trying to snipe him with a rifle, but instead, the branch broke at the last second, making the shot go awry and into Floyd's brother's skull. Lawton inadvertently kills the brother he loves to save the father he hated, putting him in deep depression and giving him the ability to not care for his own life. Floyd later became a Gotham City millionare with an irremoveable metal ring around his shin. He became a vigilante and teamed up with Batman, but was caught and arrested when it was found out he was trying to get Batman's trust, kill, and replace him, becoming the "king" of Gotham. When Floyd escaped the prison, he became a gun for hire codenamed "Deadshot" and became the world's second greatest assassin, the first being, of course, Deathstroke. 'Capablilties' 'Natural Strengths' *Advanced hand to hand combatant *can operate with almost any piece of weaponry *is the world's greatest marksman and sniper *is a ricochet genius 'Equipment' *Modified M4 carbine w/ a sniper scope, sniper stand, and is loaded with sniper round *A pair of wrist mounted, 9 milimeter dual sniper cannons *A pair of M9 Berettas *A red, cybernetic eye visor that grants nightvision, infarad vision, and can digitally pull up data on an assigned target 'Role in Shot in the Dark' Deadshot was hired to assassinate Black Mask, so he heads into his base in order to do so. However, it is a trap and Lawton is forced to fight Roman's henchmen and an elite at the same time. When he breaks out, he encounters a Bane henchmen. They fight and Deadshot asks what one of Bane's men could be doing here. He said that Bane was buying explosives from Black Mask, as Bane paid 10 million dollars for. Deadshot, seeing how much Bane is willing to pay, goes to his hideout in order to work for him. Bane says that he will hire him as long as he can face him without getting him for 2 minutes. Once Deadshot passes, he is told to round up a group of hostages by sniping them via shooting their legs. When Deadshot finally does so, he heads to Gotham's Park, setting up "Gotham Knight". 'Intro/Outro' *'INTRO:' A sniper shot comes out of no where. Deadshot then falls from the sky and lands on the bullet hole, standing up and barking "You better be worth my time!" *'OUTRO:' Deadshot turns on hiss codec and speaks into it "Contract completed, the target is down. Now gimmie my damn money!" 'Attacks' 'Label Moves' *Deadshot fires a sniper round into his opponent's stomach *Lawton punches his opponent in the stomach before firing his cannons, sending them flying off his arm *Lawton fires towards the ground, as the bullet ricochets off the floor and into his opponent's jaw *Lawton roundhouses his opponent before pulling out his pistol and shooting them midair *Floyd knees his opponent in the groin *Floyd stomps on his opponent's foot and punches them in the face so hard, that is twists their neck backwards 'Grab' Deadshot pulls out a fibor cord, wraps it around his opponent's neck, and strangles them with it before shooting out their knee caps with his cannons and shooting their now kneeing down body's in the face. 'Trait' Deadshot switches between his wrist mouted cannons and handguns. 'Ultra Attack' One Shot, One Kill: Deadshot fires at the ground with his cannons, as the bullets ricochet off and hits his opponent directly in the skull, making the fly back. He sprays a clip of carbine ammo into them when they're flying back, before he sprints towards them and does a flip kick, kicking them directly in the already pierced jaw. 'Incarnations' 'Default' Deadshot, being based off his original comic costume, wears a fullbody red jumpsuit with yellow highlights and is accented with metallic coverings. He has a pair of yellow, tactical gloves connected by metallic gauntlets, a black utility belt strapped around his waist, and a metal faceplate that covers his entire head with a clip, displaying his visor over his right eye. 'The Man Who Replaced The Batman' Deadshot, resembling on how he did when he was a "superhero", dons a black top hat, bandana around his mouth, and a white undershirt under a black, tailed, tuxedo coat. He also has black pants, a pair of white gloves, two holstered revolvers, and a black domino mask over his bandana. 'The Justice League' Deadshot dons a red, full body jumpsuit with several metallic armour clippings all around his body and leading up to his armour plated head with a clipped on visor. 'Batman: Gotham Knight' Deadshot has several pairs of Ace bandages wrapping around his head, leaving holes only for his mouth and eyes. He has his visor is clipped onto the side on his head and has an Ace bandage wrapped sleeves over his red jumpsuit. He also has a red trilby and twin, golden wrist mounted guns. 'Batman: Arkham City' Deadshot dons a black balaclava with a mouth and eye hole. The visor is displayed over his eye via yellow highlighted straps. He also has a redish orange prisoner jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off and his iconic wirst mouted rifles. 'Batman: Arkham Origins' Deadshot has a grey balaclava, red, black and grey accented down jacket, grey cargo pants, and a pair of black tactical gloves and boots with a headset displaying his iconic visor. 'Quotes' 'In story' *''"(reading contract) Roman Sionis, AKA Black Mask, 30 million dead...."'' *''"He should be in this mill!"'' *''"Aw, son of a bitch, it was a TRAP!"'' *''"Wait....that symbol.....What the hell is one of Bane's guys doing here?"'' *''"HEY YOU! Why did your jock boss send you here?"'' *''"Now, I'm gonna ask you again. What the hell are you doing here? Was Bane here?"'' *''"10 million bucks? Damn. If Bane pays that much for a few pounds of toys, he'll pay BILLIONS for my services!"'' *''"So, Mr. Bane. I heard that you pay quite a lot for the things you need. The Bat's after you, probably. You could use a million dollar charging marksmen for a guard, wouldn'tcha say?"'' *''"(after Bane challenges him) Oh, this should be e- (sees that Bane is even bigger when on venom)............oooooohhhh."'' *''"HA HA! All right! So, let's start the bid at about 60 millio- (Bane demands 5 million) Only 5? Well, what task might I be charging for?"'' *''"Okay, all I need to do I round up 10 hostages!"'' *''"Listen up, you ass wipes! The Bat is on his way, stay alert!"'' *''"Oh, Bats! We've been expecting you!"'' *''"That sounds like a threat, Bats. Here's a penalty. Men, BEAT THE HELL OUTTA 'IM!"'' *''"Stay still, Batman!"'' *''"HOLD STILL!"'' *''"Bullseye!'' *''"Head shot!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"So much for never missing....."'' *''"It seems that every single henchmen could be put down by a few button mashes, eh?"'' *''"Hehehe (spits up blood) y-you think you won, don't you!"'' *''"I was just a distraction! Go take a look at Wayne Towers! I don't know why Bane choose that place, though."'' 'In game' *''"You better be worth my time!"'' *''"Contract completed, target is down. Now gimmie my damn money!"'' 'Gallery' Category:Males Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Riflemen (Free For All) Category:Neutral